Die Young
¨Die Young¨ by'' Ke$ha'' is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers P1 *A teal loose shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it *Light wash shorts *Red combat boots *Her blue hair is put up in a bun and has a bow tie on it P2 *A pink leather vest and a teal cropped tank *Black jeans with cut out holes and pink creepers *Her long and curly black hair has blue highlights on the ends. dieyoungp1.png|P1 dieyoungp2.png|P2 Background The dancers are outside at night, with a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left (P1 to P2). This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night." Gold Move 3: Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves her left hand in a straight path while her left arm is on her hips, and the second player's right arm is in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Die Young Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Die Young ''appears in the following mashups: * Love Is All '(Sisters Duet)' Trivia *In the song, the words "stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the Just Dance 4 store, "stripping" is not censored. * This song (along with ''Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, ''and ''Funhouse) has been in 3 games in a row: Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. * The two girls nearly always do the same moves. *On Just Dance 2014, it is shown with better graphics. **This is why the second dancer has a different colored glove than the JD4 version. ** The problem with "skinny arms" was fixed. *On Just Dance 2015, the graphics are more similar to Just Dance 4, however they aren't the same. **However, the store preview, the game icon and the selection screen is the same as Just Dance 2014. ** The problem with "skinny arms" appears in this version again. *Following 25 November 2014, in Just Dance 2015, the newer version is used. **The Wii version was never updated. *On Just Dance Now, the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on Just Dance 2015 prior to 25 November. * The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, with slightly different effects. Gallery Dieyoungjustdance4.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 4 Die Young.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 2014 dieyoungdlc.jpg|Die Young Image-1408475365.jpg die-young.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-13-17-15-13-1.png Die Young Dancers.png|The Coaches Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from JD4 - JD2015. DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar DYP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DYP2Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DieYounginactive.png DieYoungactive.png die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) File:Just Dance 4 - Die Young - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Die Young - 5* Stars File:Die_Young_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Die_Young Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:DLC's Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:2010's Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:EDM Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now